The Solitude
by Blossom-flower92
Summary: Inuyasha left her without an explanation, and with a broken heart Kagome wrote a song, Sango had made her sing the song in a bar. And that's when she saw someone with golden eyes looking at her. I/K, it's a good story i just suck in summaries.


**Hi again!! **

**This song is originally written and sang in Italian but I translated the lyrics in English.**

**Sadly I don't own anything nor the song or the characters. **

**I hope you guys like it.**

"" – **talking**

'' – **thinking**

_**Italics - lyrics**_

**The Solitude**

She was in a bar, on stage, her so called '_Best-Friend_' had asked the manager if her friend could sing and he had replied "Of course" with a big smile on his face. She had wrote a song when Inuyasha had left her, it totally broke her heart so Sango decided to go out to cheer her up.

She looked at the people who where staring at her and she felt petrified until she saw him at the back looking right at her. Amber met chocolate eyes and she felt confident to sing.

"Hi my name is Kagome and I'm gonna sing The Solitude, it express how I felt when '_someone' had_ left, I dedicate this to that guy, you know who you are" Kagome said, smiling softly at him. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and began.

_Marco left and not coming back_

_The train of 7:30 without him_

_It's a heart of metal without a soul_

_In the cold morning gray of the city._

***Flashback***

It was early in the morning when she left to get to the train for school. Kagome could see her breath coming out in small cloudy puffs. She was still trembling a bit from the cold even though she was wearing a coat. Kagome was trying to get her heart back up because after yesterday she felt her heart breaking in billion pieces, she didn't want to love anymore. But she couldn't stop loving him just like that, Kagome still loved him very much.

The sun still hadn't rise all, Kagome began to hurry to catch the train in time, this time she was going alone, without him, and they always went together since they had been boyfriend and girlfriend.

_At school the bench is empty, Marco is in me_

_His sweet breath between my thoughts_

_Distance seems huge divide_

_But my heart beats, strong inside me._

Kagome arrived at school in time and she went to her locker to get her books and went straight to class. Before she entered the class a thought came to her mind that made her froze in place.

'inuyasha is in the class and he sits next to me, oh my god how can I face him?'

But when she entered and sat on her bench, she glanced at where Inuyasha sits but he wasn't there, his bench was empty. When the bell rang she didn't even notice that the class had finished and it was time for lunch. She kept thinking about Inuyasha, his sweet breath tickling her neck when he whispers in her ear. He really left, for good.

_I wonder if your thinking of me_

_If you don't ever talk_

_If you hide like me_

_Escape the eyes_

Kagome was sitting on her usual lunch table playing with her food, Sango and Miroku casted a worried look, they both looked at her when she talked.

"I wonder if he's even thinking about me, does he even miss me?" she whispered softly.

Her friends didn't know what to say to make her feel better, they knew he missed her too.

"Kagome you know that he miss you, you two were inseparable, I have an idea let's go to a club, it will be a ladies night."

"I don't know Sango… I mean I feel so depressed that I don't think you could have fun with me, let's go next week ok? Maybe I'll be better"

"I hope so sweety, you can't keep going like this you know"

"It's just that I can't seem to stop thinking about him, how every morning I see him there waiting for me to go to school together and when he hears me coming he always look up and smile, that beautiful smile at me and then he always teased me and give me a morning kiss. God Sango, what am I gonna do? How can I live without him? I miss him so much. Sorry guys, I'm going outside, I need some fresh air"

She stopped at a cherry tree where she and Inuyasha sometimes come out here to eat lunch, she looked up at sky and before she knew it she begin crying.

_And are you locked in a room_

_And you don't want to eat _

_You hold strong the cushion_

_Crying you don't know _

_How much more is gonna hurt_

_The solitude_

Inuyasha couldn't believe it, he had left Kagome, his only love, his Kagome. He had just locked himself in his room, sitting on his bed holding tight the only cushion that still had Kagome's scent while listening to the radio. He had refused to eat even after his mother had kept pestering him to eat. Then there was a knock on his door, he looked up when the door opened, it was his mother.

"Mum I'm not going to eat, I'm not hungry"

"I'm not here to keep telling you to eat, I'm here because my son hadn't come out of his room since we moved out and you left Kagome. Sweety you can always talk to me, you know that"

"It hurts mum, it really hurts, I just left her without a really explanation, I left my mate, my only love. God I miss her so much, mum. I want her back but I don't know if she'll take me, I mean she doesn't even know where mated and I feel her pain. Mum I need her here with me, I want to feel her in my arms."

"Oh honey, of course she'll take you back. Now mister go straight downstairs and talk to your father so then you can go win her back and she'll stay with you forever" His mother smiled softly at him and left his room.

_Marco in my diary I have photo_

_You have the eyes of a child a little shy_

_Squeeze it hard to my heart and I feel you're here_

_Among the tasks of English and Mathematics_

Kagome was in here room, she was doing her homework when she opened her drawer to find a damn pencil but what she found was her diary. She took it out and opened it and there she saw the picture of Inuyasha with a shy smile and a blush on his face.

She took it in her hands and put it near her heart and began crying.

"It hurts Inuyasha, what am I going to do? I love you so much, my puppy" she whispered in the dark lonely room trough her tears.

She fell asleep on the desk with the photo of Inuyasha near her heart and tears running down her closed eyes, that is how her mother found her.

_Your father and his advices, what a monotonicity _

_Him with his work has taken you away_

_Of course your opinion has never asked_

_He said, "One day you'll understand me"_

It was all his father's fault that he left his precious mate. The day he left her, his father had called him after school giving him the shock of his life, telling him they were moving away from here because of his damn work. He didn't asked him anything if it was ok for him that they were moving, oh no he only said that it was time he should learn how to keep the company up after he'll retire.

_I wonder if you're thinking_

_If you talk with your friends,_

_In order not to suffer more for me_

_But it's hard to know_

'I wonder if she's thinking of me? Does she feel heart broken as me?'

He began to feel angry, it was all his entire father's fault for how they were breaking apart, body and mind. He left his room and went straight to the kitchen because there was his father reading the newspaper with a cup of coffee.

"Fuck, I can't take this anymore, she's my fucking mate, for god's sake. Mother is right, I need to go to her and win her back for good. How the hell I'm I going to stay away from her? I'll die if I'm not with her. I don't care if you disown me right now dad, but I'm leaving and I'm going to get my mate back because I can't live without her. And you should know better than me" he yelled to his father.

Inutashio looked at him with shock on his face at his son's outburst, he didn't know he marked his girlfriend as his mate, I mean he knew they were serious but not _**that**_ serious. And Inutashio knew well how much it hurts to stay away from your own mate. He sighed, looked at his son straight in his eyes.

"Ok son, I give you my permission to go and bring your mate with you and if she wants to you both can live with us"

Inuyasha looked at Inutashio with his mouth hanging open in shock, he thought he had to curse and fight to let him leave, his father laughed.

"Son you better close your mouth before a fly gets in"

Inuyasha quickly closed his mouth, then smiled a toothy smile,

'I probably look like an idiot but I don't care because I'm getting my mate back, if she'll take me', he got up so fast that he knocked his chair back and left running out the door to take back his mate so they could be together forever.

_At school I can't take it anymore_

_And the afternoons without you _

_Studying is useless any ideas_

_Crowded about you_

She couldn't take it anymore, she felt like the world was going to end for her. She couldn't take another day without him even when she was studying instead of the words she would she his face appear on the books.

_It's not possible separate_

_The life of both of us_

_Please wait for me, my love_

_But not so deluded._

Inuyasha was on a train looking out the window thinking about his Kagome,

"Wait for me, my love. Don't forget that I love you with all my heart" he whispered softly.

_Loneliness among us_

_This silence inside me_

_Is the anxiety of living_

_Life without you_

Kagome was sitting outside on top of the stairs looking at the sky and sometimes at the passing cars and people.

"I miss you so much Inuyasha, I can't live without you"

_Please wait_

_I can't live without you_

_You can't divide_

_The story of us_

"Then don't", a strong but soft voice said.

A voice that Kagome would recognize anywhere, she looked around and then saw Inuyasha at the bottom of the stairs looking at her with a soft loving smile.

"What?"

"Don't live without me then, Kagome I can't live without you either, it broke my heart when my dad told me we where leaving. I don't know if you noticed but I took you as my mate, that bite on your neck that means your mine and that you're my mate and no one can take you away from me."

Subconsciously Kagome put a hand on the bite mark and smiled softly when she felt the warmth and love flooding her body telling her how he felt.

"I want you back, Kagome that is if you'll take me back"

"Of course I'll take you back, I meant it when I said I can't live without you"

With that said Inuyasha took her in his arms and kissed her with so much passion.

*** End of flashback ***

_Loneliness among us_

_This silence inside me_

_Is the anxiety in me_

_Life without you_

_Please wait_

_I can't live without you_

_You can't divide _

_The story of us_

She smiled and opened her eyes when she heard the applauses. Kagome looked at Inuyasha who had moved a bit forward and smiled. She knew without him she wouldn't have done it, when he smiled back she ran to him and hugged him fiercely.

"I love you so much, my love"

"I love you too, my mate, my only love"

And closing any gaps between the two and placed his lips firmly on hers. He massaged her lips with his own with eager tenderness. His tongue emerged from his mouth and lightly traced along her lips. She allowed him into her mouth as her tongue battled for dominance and a subtle moan emitted from her mouth. The people roared more with applauses and whistles when they saw them kiss.

Now life was so much better, after all they went trough they were stronger and knew that nothing could divide them because their love was real, it was true love, a love that will live _**forever**_.

IKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIK

And that is the end! I hope you all liked it.

Please read and review.

**Blossom-flower**


End file.
